Cherry Blossoms
by xWhit3StaRx
Summary: A terrible accident leaves Kagome blind and Inuyasha pinning the blame on himself. When the level of pain and frustration rises to its climax, will the hanyou live up to his promise of keeping her safe?


_..: Disclaimer :.._

Ok well for the first time I'm actually going to try to be SERIOUS in my disclaimer…I don't own Inu-_baby_…

Inuyasha: You just failed…

Diana: Yeah…too bad…

Inuyasha: What now?

Diana: I give up…

Inuyasha: On what?

Diana: Being serious!

Inuyasha: Oh…

Diana: (mutters under breath)

* * *

_..: Author Note :.._

**Another one of my one shots! Hope you like it The only thing that I thought I would mention is that it's NOT as sad as Losing Forever…but it IS definitely emotional…and probably a little cheesy hehe…well enjoy and please RR!**

* * *

_..: Cherry Blossoms :.._

Kagome burst into tears, unable to see the frustrated Hanyou in front of her, "I-I won't ever…" she couldn't finish…the thought was too sickening…

"You will!"

"B-but the doctor…"

"I don't CARE what the fucking doctor says!" Inuyasha snarled, "I PROMISE…I WILL help you see again…"

Kagome wiped away her tears and listened as Inuyasha sat down on the ground, "Inuyasha…" she whispered the name to herself, "Thank you…"

"Don't…it's my fault…it's my fault you're blind anyways…"

"No…no it's not…" Kagome sat down behind him and put her arms around his shoulders.

Inuyasha was surprised at her touch but relaxed after a moment, "Kagome…I'm sorry…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I told you that I love cherry blossoms?"

"Yeah…" he flinched, _'she won't ever be able to…to see them again…'_

"I-I…" Kagome stopped, knowing it was impossible, "Never mind…"

Inuyasha gently lifted her arms off his shoulders and turned around, "Kagome…" without another word he pulled her into a warm embrace and buried his face in her hair, "I wish…I would do anything…"

"Shhh…" Kagome pulled closer to him and melted into his arms, "I know…"

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her arm, "Come on…"

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"You'll know once we get there…"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"I'm BLIND!" Kagome stared at him and he was sure that if those eyes weren't blank that they would be annoyed.

"I know…"

"Oh good." She snorted sarcastically.

"Like I said before…you'll know once we get there ok?"

"Fine…"

He gently took her hand again and led her away.

* * *

"Kagome?" 

"Yeah?"

"We're there…"

"Oh…ok…" Kagome looked up curiously at him (at least where she THOUGHT he was), "so you said I would find out where we were if…"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha smiled softly, "There are trees everywhere…bordering a beautiful meadow…the light green grass is littered with small, furry creatures that I know you love…in the middle of this enchanted scene…is a well…"

Kagome gasped as he continued, "…and through that well…I met the one person I never want to lose…" tears filled in her eyes and she let out a soft breath of air, "the one girl…that no matter how much she's hurt…I know she'll never change…"

"Inuyasha…"

"…And it was because of this girl…that Naraku was defeated, and the jewel shard is safe…she's the reason that I've made so many friends…she's the one…who melted my heart" he took a breath, "…and these trees…they have cherry blossoms…they're really beautiful…full of perfection that none of us could ever reach…but in my eyes…that girl has reached that perfection…because I love her…and no matter what happens…I'll keep on loving her…"

Kagome threw herself at him and let the tears of joy flow freely at her face, "That girl…better…not be Sango…"

Inuyasha smiled and cradled her in his arms, "Kagome…"

Kagome looked up at him with the sweetest smile planted on her face, "I can see, Inuyasha! …I can see the cherry blossoms…"

* * *

_"I'll be your eyes…"_

"_For how long?"_

"_Forever…"_

"_Forever's a long time you know…"_

"_I could do it longer…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Didn't you just hear my speech?"_

"_Yeah it was wonderful…"  
_

"_Then what's with the questions?"_

"_Heh…sorry…"_

"_Forget it…"_

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you too…"_

_

* * *

_

_**Always and Forever...**_

**xWhit3StaRx**

_"Oh she's nice, she's kind, innocent too...  
She's probably pretty; the right one for you...  
So Just forget me, I'm only a friend...  
Though I'll be with you until the end..."_

12.10.04


End file.
